


Wizards, Warlocks, and Gods

by VWWriter



Series: Fall of the Triple Goddess [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), F/M, POV Harry Potter, POV Luna Lovegood, POV Merlin (Merlin), POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VWWriter/pseuds/VWWriter
Summary: Merlin has waited for Arthur to come back for over a thousand years, but now it is time to go back! Now the Warlock must travel back in time along with a set of companions in order to save magic itself. What will happen? How will things change? Will Merlin succeed or will Arthur once again fall under his watch?
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Merlin/Nimueh (Merlin)
Series: Fall of the Triple Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers,  
> I hope you all enjoy this new Merlin fanfic. It has a light crossover with Harry Potter, but Merlin is the main focus. Let me know what you think of the first chapter!
> 
> P.S. I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.

Merlin  
(Lake of Avalon)  
For over a thousand years Merlin had waited patiently for the return of his king and living through the centuries like a ghost. He had to hold onto the hope that what the Great Dragon had told him was true, but lately, it didn’t seem like it. The world had faced so much darkness over the years, but there was still no sign of Arthur.

Kilgharrah had passed away not long after Arthur followed by Gwen, Percival, and so many others. Merlin had never returned to Camelot after the battle of Camlan, he just didn’t have the fight left to face the city. He knew that Arthur’s death was not his fault, but deep down he couldn’t help but blame himself for what had happened. Perhaps if he had done things differently then none of it would’ve happened the way it did.

Merlin had watched over his friends from afar to make sure that they were safe, but he was never able to find the courage to see them. It was one of his many regrets, but what could he do now? He had never felt so alone in all his life after his friends had passed. All he had left was the hope that one day Arthur would rise again. 

Merlin still visited the Lake of Avalon almost monthly. He wanted to be there if his friend finally showed up so he never had wandered far. Not that it mattered how far he went through. He did have Aithusa after all.

The young dragon had found him not long after Morgana’s defeat. He had helped her to heal and she could even speak now, but it wasn’t the same as Kilgharrah. Merlin loved Aithusa as somewhat of a daughter. He wanted to keep her safe and he enjoyed talking with her, but it wasn’t like it had been with the Great Dragon.

Kilgharrah was the one he saw when he needed advice. Sure, the dragon was cryptic and often unhelpful, but it was nice to talk to him. Aithusa tried to understand what he was going through, but the only thing she could relate to was her feeling of loss towards Morgana. Merlin could never find it in himself to forgive the witch, despite feeling it was his fault she turned out the way she did. She had just caused him too much pain

It also didn’t help that the dragon spent most of her time away now. It wasn’t her fault in reality and Merlin didn’t mind, but it did mean that he spent most days in solitude. He and Aithusa had tried their best to find out if there were any other dragon eggs left but had always come up empty-handed. She eventually settled on mating with a wyvern, something Merlin was still unhappy about, and her offspring now lived across the earth.

Merlin had mostly spent his days without her learning new things about magic. He had even tried the new forms of magic that modern wizards used, but he found out quickly that modern and ancient magics were volatile when mixed. Wands were simply too weak to handle the power he possessed.  
Today he was seated on a bench overlooking the Lake of Avalon. Despite his history with the place, he had always found it to be peaceful. He had stopped begging and shouting for the lake to let Arthur come back during his visits a couple of centuries ago, but still, the lake called to him. It was the place that still held the strongest old magic and he found that there were special things he could do there that he couldn’t do in other places.

One of those things was scrying. He could see events unfold that were happening hundreds of miles away through the power of the waters. He couldn’t see visions using the lake, not that he wanted to, but he still found the scrying to be useful. He usually wasn’t interested in the events of the world, even the magical ones, but he did take special interest when it came to a young boy by the name of Harry Potter.

Merlin watched as Harry struggled through life, abused for his magic, losing loved ones, and defeating the dark lord Voldemort. He once thought to go to Albus and question why he had allowed such tragedy to befall the boy, but he held back. He had met the old wizard before and knew that whatever he was playing at, it had to be for a reason.

Merlin continued to watch as Harry used the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility, but the most interesting part was the boy’s use of the final and most powerful item: The Elder Wand. The wand, whilst nowhere near as powerful as the magic of old, was likely the most powerful magical item left in the world. The boy used it to beat the Dark Lord and then he had… destroyed it!

Merlin was shocked when he watched the young wizard break and toss the remnants of the wand into the sea. He hadn’t seen anyone so easily give up that much power in years. He knew Harry was special, at least from the interest that Dumbledore had in him, but this was something else. The action had even managed to bring a grin to Merlin’s face, something that hadn’t happened in a long time.

As Merlin sat there looking out across the lake and thinking about Harry, he suddenly felt a familiar presence behind him. He knew who it was without even looking. It was Death or, as he liked to go by now, Albus Dumbledore. They had talked a few times throughout his life, but it was usually Merlin who went to him.

“Death, or should I say Albus? What brings you here?” Merlin asked, gaze still fixed on the water in front of him.

“Death is fine. Albus is dead or don’t you remember Merlin? I felt you watching as it happened.” Death said.

“Oh, I remember, you put on quite the show,” Merlin said.

“It was necessary!” Death exclaimed.  
“Sure it was,” Merlin said sarcastically, “I think you just like showing off. What are you doing here anyway?”

“Is that any way to greet an old friend Merlin? Maybe I just wanted to check-in.” Death said.

Merlin scoffed and turned to face the man. He looked younger than he had as Albus, his hair dark and his beard short, but his face was still the same. He wore a black coat and dress pants as well as sporting a stylish fedora. Merlin knew that Death always liked looking like a businessman whenever he went to make a deal, so he knew that this wasn’t a mere ‘check-in.’

“Sure and I’m the king of the Sidhe. Now seriously, why are you here?” Merlin asked.

“Fine, be that way. I came here to offer you a deal that you’ve been waiting to receive for a long time.” Death said, taking out a cigar from his coat and lighting it.

“Does that mean that I can finally die?” Merlin asked, a little too hopeful.

“No! What is it with you and the whole dying thing anyway? Life is pretty good and trusts me, you won’t like my realm any better than this.” Death said gesturing all around them.

“I might disagree with that. What is it then? I can’t think of anything else I’ve wanted from you for a ‘long time’ as you put it.” Merlin said.

“Not that you’ve ever asked for sure, but it is something that you’ve wanted. What I mean to say my dear boy is that it’s time for you to go back.” Death said.

“Go back? Back where? I already told you no about the whole wizarding world thing” Merlin asked, confused.

“Of course not the wizarding world you buffoon. You made your point on that the last time we spoke anyway. You’re going to Camelot, of course!” Death cheered.

“You mean the ruins? What’s so important about them?” Merlin asked.

“Honestly Merlin, how you’re over a millennium-old and yet still manage to be this thick astounds me.” Death grumbled, “You’re going back to Camelot, but you're going back 1500 years ago.” 

“Th-that’s not possible, you said so yourself… Time turners don’t work that far.” Merlin said in disbelief.

“And it wasn’t possible, but now it is.” Death answered.

“What, how, why-” Merlin began before Death interrupted.

“Don’t you feel it, Merlin? Magic changed, you changed, the pieces are now set, and now the time is right!” Death exclaimed, a twinkle forming in his eye.

Merlin didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, he desperately desired for what the man said to be correct, but how could it be? He had searched for ages to find a way to go back and change things, using the most powerful magic he could think of and still found no way to reverse time. Magic had changed it was true, he had felt it, but it still wasn’t as powerful as it had been in the days of Arthur. He had so many questions but knew that only one thing mattered right now.

“How?” The warlock asked.

“When Harry used the Stone and broke the Elder Wand it created a breach in the folds of magic and in the folds of the universe itself. It’s healing, but we still have enough time to get you through.” Death said.

“But-” Merlin started.

“As you know, the only way that the hallows could be destroyed was by one pure of heart which left me out, and by someone who was not directly involved in their creation, leaving you out. Harry came into possession of all three and not only did he resist the temptation of power, but he destroyed the objects. We both put a great deal of magic into those items and together they were strong enough to cause the breach.” Death continued, ignoring Merlin.

“Ok, bu-” Merlin tried again.

“That’s why we had to wait, Merlin. Only someone like Harry could do it and now we can put the next phase of the plan into action and make things the way they should be.” Death finished, “Any questions?”

Merlin stood with his mouth hanging open for several seconds. He understood what Death was saying, but why was he doing this? What did this all mean? Most importantly, could he go and see his friends again?

“What plan?” Merlin asked.

“We’ll get to that, but I need to know if you want to do this.” Death said.

“Of course I want to, but what about the Prophecy? Kilgharrah sai-” Merlin said.

“Listen, Kilgharrah was very wise, but he was also sometimes wrong about things. I’m sorry to tell you this Merlin, but you failed. Look around, do you believe Arthur is still coming back? He won’t. You need to go back to where this all started and fix it.” Death said.

“Th-the prophecy was right! Mordred killed Arthur just like it was foretold!” Merlin said.

“Is that what the Lizard told you?” Death laughed, “Merlin, I had to break it to you, but that had nothing to do with the prophecy.”

“B-but it happened as he said… he wouldn’t lie to me...” Merlin tried.

“Merlin, I’m sure that he believed what he was telling you was unchangeable, but I’m afraid that most of what Kilgharrah sees is simply glimpses of possible futures, not prophecy.” Death said.

“So the whole Once and Future King bit?” Merlin asked.

“No, that part is true.” Death said, simply.

“And Albion?” He asked.

“True as well. Merlin, I know this is hard to hear, but this is our best and only option. You failed in your quest and Kilgharrah only wanted to comfort you. He should’ve told you that it was over rather than making up some fable about Arthur ‘rising again,’ but what’s done is done.”

Merlin was shocked by Death’s revelation to him. Just how much of what the Great Dragon had said was the truth? Was Mordred destined for evil? Was Morgana? Had he abandoned them both only on a possibility? The thought saddened him. He needed to know more though, he needed answers.

“What is the actual prophecy part then?” Merlin finally asked.

Death eyed him wearily before tilting his head back and bellowing in a deep voice, “Eight Strong must stand against the Goddess Three. Courage, Magic, Strength, Love, Mind, Vision, Humanity, and Truth. Four shall rise in opposition, three for the goddess, and the last, her champion. Two of the chosen shall fall by the dread lord’s sword and one must be sacrificed for the goddess’ demise. The Once and Future King shall rise with Lord Emrys by his side. Dragon's shall roar, religions shall die, as both goddess and magic duel to fatal strike. Eight must rise, four must fall, to restore the deep magic, once and for all.”

Death closed his mouth, falling forward. Merlin reacted quickly and caught the man, helping him back to his feet. Shaking himself, Death looked back towards Merlin smirking at the shocked look on his face.

“Any more questions before we go, times running out?” Death asked, leaning on the bench.

“Plenty, but only one for now. How could I possibly fight the Triple Goddess when it was she that created magic?”

At this statement, Death laughed. Not a soft chuckle, but a full and deep roar of laughter. It took him nearly two minutes to collect himself before he smiled at Merlin.

“I haven’t laughed like that in so long! Honestly, what was that old dragon telling you?” Death asked, shaking his head, “The Triple goddess was not the creator of magic. As much as she might like to believe it, she is as much a creature of magic as me, you, or any of the other ‘immortal’ beings.” 

“But she took my magic, she-” Merlin began.

“Did you get it back?” Death asked, it now being his turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Well… yes, but-” Merlin said.

“But nothing. She might try to act all-powerful, but she can still be combated through the power you and the others possess. She must face her crimes of usurping the power of the council of the gods and must die by your hand.” Death said.

“But what chance do I have against her?” Merlin asked.

“One, you are the most powerful being to ever have or ever will exist, two, even now you have only begun to scratch the surface of what you can do, and three, you will not be alone. Seven others have been chosen alongside yourself, two in this time, and two of which that you already know. Countless others would support you in this quest if you only ask.” Death said.

“But how would I even begin? And what do you mean about the two being from this time?” Merlin asked.

“I will instruct you on how to begin later. As for two other chosen from this time, I believe that Harry Potter is the chosen of Love and that his friend Luna Lovegood is the Chosen of Mind. I will speak to them shortly and they shall come with you.” Death said.

“N-no, I can’t bring people with me! How would that even work-” Merlin began.

“You can and you will. Harry has suffered long enough and this could be quite good for both of you, not to mention the fact that you will need him if you are to complete your quest. With him and Miss Lovegood, you already know 5 out of 8 members needed. You will need to find the last three on your own, but I’m sure that you’ll manage. Now come on, we are running out of time. I’ll answer any other questions you have later. Meet me at Hogwarts in three hours. I must go speak to Harry and Luna. until then my young friend!” Death said, apparating away before Merlin could say another word.

“Prat,” Merlin grumbled to himself though he couldn’t hide his grin.

He was going to get to see his friends again. He would have to think up a way to explain his traveling companions, but he was sure that he could figure that out later. All that mattered was that he would soon be going back, he would be going home. Merlin started on his way to the wizarding castle, a grin still plastered to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Introduction of Harry and Luna

**Harry**

**(Hogwarts)**

  
It had been three months since Harry had vanquished the Dark Lord and destroyed the Elder Wand. To him, it felt as though both nothing and yet everything had changed all at once. Hogwarts would reopen in the next month, his friends were off starting exciting new careers, and the ministry was finally beginning to rule properly. It seemed as though everyone was successfully getting past the war; every one that is, but Harry.

He had tried, really, but nothing seemed to work. He woke up due to constant nightmares of the deaths of his friends. Remus, Cedric, Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore, and others appeared to him, telling him things like ‘why didn’t you save us?’ ‘Help us, Harry Potter!’ and ‘You were too weak!’ Their screams filled his thoughts and there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry had tried multiple methods to get over the pain and had fallen into many vices. Drinking, smoking, and other actions managed to give him a slight reprieve, but eventually, the voices came back even louder. It often seemed to him that he would never get past this problem.

Hermione, Ron, and others had tried to comfort him as best as they could before they left, but it didn’t help. They had lives to get too anyway and he didn’t want them to waste their time worrying about him. It was why he had broken up with Ginny after the first-month post-Voldemort’s defeat. She just couldn’t deal with him being so bleak all the time. Harry understood, his friends had managed to move on and the last thing he wanted was to drag them back down.

Other people had tried to help him as well. McGonagall had tried offering him a teaching position for Defence Against the Dark Arts, but he refused, knowing that he couldn’t properly teach classes in his current state. He had refuted Ron’s idea of him becoming an Auror for the same reason. Harry knew that he was broken, but he had no idea how to fix it.

The only relief came on the days he would spend time with the one friend who had stayed, Luna Lovegood. She had come to the ‘Battle of Hogwarts’ memorial a few weeks ago, where they were now, and she had surprised him by asking if he would like some pudding. They had sat in silence eating the treat and when she was done she simply picked up both bowls and walked off to the kitchens. It had become an almost daily occurrence between them, and although they rarely talked, Harry always felt better when she was around.

Harry had once asked her why she always came to sit with him and all she responded with was a short giggle and the words “because you’re my friend Harry Potter.” as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Harry merely gave her a short smile and went back to looking at the plaques dedicated to his lost friends. 

Harry didn’t know why he always felt like coming here, but he was glad that Luna had been there with him. He spent the majority of his time at the memorial and only really left when he needed to sleep or to act on one of his newfound vices when the voices got too much for him.

He and Luna were sitting and looking at the stones, or looking for wrackspurts as Luna claimed she was doing when suddenly Harry noticed the shadow of a man from behind him. He whirled around to see who it was, hand subconsciously reaching for his wand, and came face to face with a shocking sight. Before him was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

Harry would have thought he was having another nightmare if not for Luna being seemingly startled as well. Was this some kind of trick or illusion? He looked around to see if there was some other spellcaster nearby, but finding none he turned back to look at the elderly wizard. Harry tried opening his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Dumbledore just gave a deep chuckle before seemingly deciding to help him out by going first.

“Harry, my dear boy, how I’ve missed you. Don’t worry, I promise that you’re not dreaming and that this isn’t an illusion. Good day to you as well, Miss Lovegood.” Dumbledore said.

That was all it took for Luna to get up and hug their old headmaster. Dumbledore responded in kind, chuckling once again. Harry was more reluctant, slowly standing before approaching the old man, still not entirely convinced this was real. Dumbledore merely reached his arm out and pulled the boy into the hug before releasing the pair. 

“H-how? I-I watched you fall…” Harry stammered.

“Yes, well…” Dumbledore said, “I may have not been entirely honest about who I am.”

“S-so you’re saying that you’re not Dumbledore?” Harry asked, confused.

“No, Harry, he’s saying that he is Dumbledore, but he is also more than Dumbledore,” Luna said as if it were simple.

“Quite right my dear, quite right.” Dumbledore smiled at her, “I mean to tell you that I am not mortal as you believed.”

“What do you mean? What are you?” Harry asked.

“I… am Death,” Dumbledore said.

Great, his old headmaster just admitted to being the grim reaper. Harry didn’t know how to feel about any of this. Dumbledore being back was great, but he had also just admitted to lying for the entire duration that they knew each other. He supposed that it made sense though. After all, when he had ‘died’ Harry had seen Dumbledore, but he still needed more of an explanation.

“I don’t understand,” Harry said.

“I know it’s quite complicated, but yes, I am Death, the creator of the Deathly Hallows. I am what many might consider a ‘god’ though I don’t care for that term, and it was my identity as ruler of the afterlife that allowed me to visit you when you used the Stone.” Dumbledore, or Death, said.

Harry stared blankly, trying to process this information. His old headmaster was Death and had created the Hallows. It didn’t make any sense to him, not really at least. He had always assumed that the reason he saw Dumbledore was that they were both dead, but what Death had said made sense.

“Harry!” Dumbledore continued, shaking him from his thoughts, “I know you have questions, but right now It doesn’t matter who or what I am. We don’t have much time for I am afraid that the world has need of you once again.”

“Merlin’s beard! What could be the problem now!” Luna exclaimed before Harry could say anything.

Dumbledore chuckled hearing her comment, his eyes twinkling brighter than ever.

“Well, your guess about Merlin is closer than you might think, my dear,” Dumbledore said.

“What does that even mean?” Harry asked.

“Yes, well you see, Merlin is not dead and he will be arriving later this afternoon. I need you to go back 1500 years in the past with him to help fulfill a Prophecy created at the dawn of time itself, and Miss Lovegood here needs to go with you. Any questions?” Dumbledore said.

Harry was once again dazed by the information he was being given. Another Prophecy? Merlin was alive and he is coming here? Time Travel? Harry had handled a lot of crazy things before, even dabbling in the time-traveling business, but this was way bigger than that. When he had done it before it had been nothing more than a few hours, not centuries! This couldn’t be real, it had to be a trick of some kind of cruel joke!

“Alright, that’s it, you’ve had your fun! Who put you up to this?” Harry began.

“Harry-” Luna tried.

“I bet you’re not even the real Dumbledore are you?” Harry continued, getting increasingly heated.

“Harry-” Luna tried again.

“N-no, this is some trick! I get it, ‘let’s go mess with The Boy Who Lived’ is that it? Well, you can stop now cause I won’t fall for it!” Hary finished, almost yelling by the end.

“Harry Potter!” Luna exclaimed.

Harry turned to her, startled to hear her speaking in such a sharp tone.

“I don’t think he’s joking with you,” Luna said.

“But Luna-” Harry started.

“Miss Lovegood is quite right Harry. I am being serious and I need you to do this.” Dumbledore said.

Harry turned back to look at the man in shock. How could Dumbledore seriously be asking this? He had just survived years of torment to complete a prophecy and now he was being asked to do it again? Had he not already given enough to the world? Part of him still wished it was a joke, but deep inside he knew that Dumbledore was telling the truth. 

“H-how could you ask this of me? Have I not suffered enough from your prophecies?” Harry asked bitterly.

“Harry,” Dumbledore said sadly, “I know how much pain you’ve been in and I’m sorry, but I promise that if you do this, then it can all be made right-”

“How? How can it all be made right? Look around! We are standing in the result of one of your schemes!” Harry screamed, tears starting to fall.

Luna reached a hand forward, grabbing Harry’s hand in comfort. Harry knew that he wasn’t really angry at Dumbledore, he was angry at himself. He blamed himself for what had happened to his loved ones, but he didn’t want to admit that. The tears were coming in full at this point and Harry didn’t even notice Dumbledore’s movement until he was once again wrapped in the man’s embrace.

“Harry, I am so sorry for what happened to these people, I cared for them too. I know that you blame yourself, but you must realize that these deaths were not your fault. It was Voldemort and Voldemort alone who set all this in motion. I know that what I ask of you is hard to understand, impossible even, but I promise you, my boy, that if you do this, you’ll find what you’re looking for. You can say no, I won’t force you, but this is the only chance we will likely ever have.” Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore held him for a few more seconds before relaxing his grip and stepping back. Harry dropped Luna’s hand before wiping his eyes. He needed to calm down and focus. He breathed deeply before sighing and looking back up at Dumbledore.

“W-why d-do I have to do this?” Harry asked shakily.

“It was prophesied that eight chosen figures would one day and stand against a goddess and spread magic to the land where the Once and Future King shall rule for all time,” Dumbledore said.

“Right, defeating a goddess. Simple as always then.” Harry chuckled dryly, “Why do we need to go back to the past though?” 

“It is where the goddess’ presence is felt the strongest as well as where others of the chosen eight reside. I believe that it will be the place you have the best chance to fight her.” Dumbledore said.

“I-I see… and what was this about Merlin?” Harry asked.

“Ah yes, He is arriving here at Hogwarts shortly. You will be going to his original time and together you shall fulfill a great destiny.”

“How is he still alive?” Luna asked, somewhat suspicious.

“I don’t need to be taught magic!” Harry scoffed at the same time.

“Don’t worry my dear, he is immortal because of his nature. He isn’t like Voldemort who tried to gain immortality through dark means. Merlin has often said that he hates living forever,” Dumbledore answered Luna before turning to Harry. “While it is true you are one of the best wand wielders alive today, you are traveling to a time when wands were not used as commonly and magic was more raw and powerful. You will need Merlin’s teaching to use it.”

“Fine,” Harry grumbled

“I know it is a lot for the two of you to process, but don’t worry, more will be explained to you before long. Any final questions before we head off? Merlin should be arriving any minute now.” Dumbledore asked.

“No,” Luna said.

Harry was about to respond the same before he thought of something, though it was not for Dumbledore to answer.

“Luna?” Harry asked.

“Hmm?” She said, looking at him.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We’ve spent so long talking about me that I hadn’t even considered your opinion on this whole thing.” Harry said.

“Of course I’m going with you! As I’ve said before, you’re my friend Harry Potter, and after all, someone has to keep the Wrackspurts out of your head.” Luna said.

All Harry could do was smile at her and nod. He had never felt less deserving of a friend like Luna in all his life. The fact that she was about to willingly travel with him across multiple centuries astounded him. He knew he should thank her somehow, but wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to show her how much her loyalty meant to him.

A sudden whooshing sound in the distance interrupted his thoughts, pulling him back to reality.

“Ah good, he’s arrived, shall we go and say hello?” Dumbledore asked.

**Merlin**   
**(Hogwarts)**

  
Merlin had transformed himself back to a younger form, though with longer hair than he used to and had decided to keep a short beard. He had grown used to the feeling of having one, often stroking it when deep in thought. He still looked young though, maybe late-twenties at most, and he was sure he would still fit in normally when they arrived in Camelot.

He had spent his time gathering a few items that might be useful in the past and saying goodbye to Aithusa. He knew that they would meet again in the past, but he had grown used to the older version of her’s company. He would miss her, but he also held a secret hope that he would be able to find more dragon eggs this time around. He had chased several rumors over the years about their location, but they all had turned out false. Perhaps if he started his search sooner then there might be more than just her egg left.

She had taken him to the outskirts of Hogwarts where they talked for a few minutes longer until he was ready to go. After she had flown off and he had gathered his things, Merlin apparated himself onto the main field of the school. As it turned out, none of the school’s magical defense systems had any effect on Merlin so he was able to come and go as he pleased. Not that he had visited much, mind you, he simply had wanted to see what was being taught on a couple of occasions.

Merlin had even tried learning some of the new magic as well, but he had found it difficult. He was a creature of the Old Religion and he had an enormous amount of power. The only focusing tools he had ever been able to successfully use had been the Elder Wand or the Sidhe staff, all the others he had tried had shattered under the stress of his power. He had plans to create a new tool to focus his magic soon, but for now, he could make do with the method he was used to.

As he began walking through the school grounds he saw Death and two others coming towards him. He recognized Harry and he assumed that the girl was the Luna who Death had mentioned earlier. He sighed to himself as he saw the pair’s age so clearly. They were barely as old as he had been when he had first arrived in Camelot. Nobody should be expected to carry such a great task at such a young age, but that was just the way of things.

“Merlin!” Death called out. “I’m glad you made it, I was beginning to worry. This is Harry and Luna, your companions. Come, let us go to my old office, we can talk on the way.”

“Nice to meet you, sir!” Luna said.

“Ah… yeah, uh, nice to meet you,” Harry mumbled.

“Nice to meet the two of you as well… and don’t call me sir, it makes me sound old,” Merlin said, with the best grin he could manage.

“But… aren't you old?” Harry asked sheepishly.

“Oh no, I’m afraid even Merlin here is still quite young in the grand scheme of things!” Death said.

“Thanks… I guess.” Merlin grumbled.  
“You’re most welcome my young friend, I would be glad to get such a compliment at my age!” Death said, smiling.

They continued on in silence, hurrying towards the old headmaster’s chambers, Merlin noticed Harry glancing at him a few times looking as if he was about to ask a question, but quickly turned away whenever Merlin turned his head to look back. Luna seemed to be content with the silence and was gazing around with what Merlin could only describe as a wistful expression.

Merlin was curious about his traveling companions. It was strange enough that he would be going back to Camelot, and it was his home! He couldn’t even begin to imagine the thoughts going through their minds. If he had been asked to do something like this at their age he would’ve freaked out and most likely gotten yelled at by a dragon.

Soon enough Death stopped in front of the door to his old chambers before taking a deep breath and pushing through. Death sighed in what Merlin guessed to be relief that the new Headmistress wasn’t present. That wasn’t a conversation he thought that any of them would have enjoyed very much.

Once in the room Death quickly began grabbing various items from the shelves and placing them into a large cauldron in the corner. Merlin thought he recognized a few of the items being thrown in, but Death was moving so swiftly that he barely had time catching a good look. Finally, Death brought out a large piece of fabric that Merlin instantly recognized as the Cloak of Invisibility.

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed, “How did you get that?”

“I grabbed it on my way here. It is required to access the breach.” Death said simply.

Death wrapped the cloth over the top of the cauldron before stepping back and turning to face the others.

“Now whilst I’m sure you all have so many questions, we are running out of time. Anything you absolutely must know before I tell you what to do?” Death asked.

Merlin glanced at the other two and, seeing no response from them, shook his head no.

“Good. I’m sorry for not being able to speak sooner and in more detail, but there are a few important notes on how you must proceed. First, Merlin will need to open the portal by setting the Cloak on fire-” Death began.

“But-” Harry tried only to be silenced by a raised eyebrow from Death.

“Second, when you arrive you will be precisely two days from Camelot. I would have placed you closer, but your entry will cause quite the magical surge and I thought it best to do it deep in the woods as opposed to the outskirts of the city.” Death continued.  
“Third, when you arrive in the city, a man will approach the three of you and ask if you are Merlin Ambrose and his wards, you must say yes to him. I have placed him there to help get you settled into the roles you must take at Camelot-” Death said.

“Roles? But-” Merlin said, before being cut off much in the same way Harry had been.

“Yes, roles. You can no longer stay as a servant in the background Merlin. You must do things differently this time around, no more skulking in the shadows. Both you and these two will have roles to fill in order to bring about Albion and save the young Prince Arthur. Stand tall and proud Lord Emrys and great things will come to pass.” Death said.

“Last and most important of all, when you arrive the goddess will sense something has changed. It may take her some time to figure out what has changed, you must use it wisely. Things will be different Merlin, old enemies will become allies and new threats will arise. Once the goddess has discovered your plans then she will stop at nothing until she destroys you. You must identify her chosen voices and quickly. The longer you wait, the worse things shall become.” Death finished, gravely.

They all took a quick breath after Death had finished. The task seemed monumental to Merlin and he could only imagine how the others were feeling. Harry was the first to recover enough to be able to speak.

“We will not waste our time,” Harry said, sounding confident.

“Yes.” Luna agreed.

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Merlin said, a shaky grin forming on his face.

Death laughed at this, “Well after you, master Warlock.”

Merlin stepped forward and, after taking a deep breath, whispered “Forbærne”

The Cloak immediately burst into flames as Harry and Luna stepped back in surprise. A few seconds later something with the appearance of a tornado appeared above the cauldron. It appeared like a vortex of all of the elements swirling and melding together before they separated and showed a view of a forest.

“There it is!” Death exclaimed, “Hurry through, it won’t hold for long!”

Merlin glanced once more at the other two who simply nodded at him before he turned to face Death once more.

“Thank you, for everything,” Merlin said.

“Soon, my friend, I hope it will be I thanking you.” Death said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

That was all it took for Merlin. A quick nod and a final goodbye and he stepped through the portal, ready to see Camelot and his friends once again.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Please review and tell me your thoughts. I hope to update this weekly to start (I have the first 5 chapters written, so at least 5 weeks) along with a chapter from my other fic that should be released on Sunday. Feel free to leave constructive criticism as I appreciate anything that can help me become better in my writing.
> 
> See you guys next time!


End file.
